<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two in the morning by blueplutoberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292489">two in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry'>blueplutoberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Velvet drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Late Night Conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 am is for everything and for nothing. because everything happens but nothing really matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Velvet drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short drabble where there's not much about the relationship, but more about the feeling of the night. there's nothing going on tho. it's when the world is asleep but you can't sleep so you just lie in your bed and listen to the outside noises. i turned it into a joyri fanfic, but it can be any pairing because their names are mentioned just once. it's nothing deep, just some thoughts i had last night. </p><p>there's so much going on in the world, that sometimes running away into the fictional reality is much better. for some it's better. for me it's definitely better. the song i was listening to is Hefner - The Hymn for the Ciggarette. you can check it out if you want. </p><p>hope you like it! stay safe folks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>sooyoung hates the cinema yerim likes so much. and she's lying in the bed with yerim besides, smoking the cigarette, creating the choking atmosphere around. the slow jazz is playing on the radio and both of them hate it so much. they're in the mood for dancing, energetic dance with the drums in the background and some women voice that sings about love and fucked up world. because world is fucked up, and they know it, and they love listening about it. but at 2 am in the morning, who sane would sing about the imperfect world, who would sing at all. 2 in the morning is for slow jazz, the saxophone and trumpet of new orleans, for fireflies flying around and for honest talk, for barely heard whispers, deep-hidden secrets and dumb pinky swears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll go with you next time, i’ll read the book you recommended to me, i’ll introduce you to my parents, i’m definitely goin’ to see that movie, i used to hate you at first, how funny is that that we’re together right now, i’ll bake this banana bread tomorrow, you’re beautiful, if someone told me year ago about that i would laugh, you’re beautiful too, i would laugh too, i’ll be with you forever, you swear? i swear</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and 2 am is for lying leisurely in bed, with body next to a body, legs tangled under the thin duvet, window opened and cigarette smoke around. with cicadas' sings outside and car honks from time to time. 2 am is for drunk people going back from the party and shouting at nonexisted friends who were supposed to take them back home but stood them up for some lady they met in the bar. it's time for nocturnal birds to wake up and start catching their prey. it's a time for everything and for nothing. because everything happens but nothing matters. and sooyoung was playing with the other girl's fingers. with her long nails painted black, because she likes that color the most. playing with every small ring she puts on every morning and forgets to take off later. because it doesn't matter but then she regrets it because her fingers get puffy and painful. but at least they're beautiful. always beautiful. just like she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her eyes are closed but she knows that the girl is not sleeping. she never sleeps, but she's always dreaming. daydreaming, nightdreaming, you call it. it’s always dumb, at least she thinks so, because how can dreaming about being happy be not dumb. how can dreaming about peaceful life, with no worries, with no problems, be not dumb. in this fucked up world, in the world where day by day things get harder and harder. especially for women, for dykes, for fucking edm-lovers, no-high education achievers like them. the only thing that's left for them is dreaming. and that's so stupid. but people say that there are only the braves and the stupids. sometimes both. and they are definitely stupid, because they are definitely not brave. if they were, life would be easier. they would run away, start a family, a new life, a peaceful life. with no worries, no problems. no past traumas they have to deal with every fucking day. with no people who hurt them once or twice and are planning to do that again. maybe not consciously but that's not the point. nothing’s a fucking point. but they're not brave. so that’s why they're spending their nights like that. lying next to each other, with eyes closed but heavy breathes on each other's napes, fingers and legs tangled as if trying to be as close to each other as it's possible. it's impossible to be closer but they still try. whispering silly words into each other's ears. tickling cheeks with their hair and eyelashes and everything in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow i'll make a pudding, make it chocolate and strawberry, you know i love strawberries, i know, i bought you chamomile tea, thank you, i love that dress you put on today, it matched your eye shadows, you're welcome, you are the one who gave it to me, i’m happy you like it, thank you for the ride today, were you on time? i was, i need to buy milk then, we don’t drink milk, i know, i know, it’s goin' to be an oat milk, for the pudding you know, okay, okay, i hate that cigarettes smell around you, it’s the last one today, you promise? yes, i promise, will it be the last one this week? i don’t know, you don’t know, i’ll try, okay, i love you, i love you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and they fall asleep in each other's embrace, with tears on the cheeks because the hour makes them much more emotional than normally, and with smiles on their faces, because at least they are together. and it's the only thing that matters, in the world where nothing really does. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>